


Libre comme terre

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble Collection, Earthbending, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour de Toph ;<br/>1ère vignette : Libre !<br/>2ème : Dans son élément. <br/>3ème : Un dernier obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La terre entière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph est libre, de la liberté qu’offre la terre entière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La terre entière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnage :** Toph Bei Fong  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Brian Konietzko et Michael DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle était libre. »  
>  d’après So_Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Libre comme l’air_ , c’est une expression que Toph n’aime pas beaucoup. Elle se considère – enfin ! – comme magnifiquement libre.  
Elle a faussé compagnie à ses parents étouffants et aux sales types qu’ils ont essayé d’envoyer la récupérer. Elle est largement capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Elle s’est débarrassée de ses entraves. Mais l’air, vraiment ? L’air, ça n’est rien.

Elle dirait bien qu’elle a la liberté de la terre entière. Elle peut aplatir les montagnes, dresser des murailles ou jeter des ponts : c’est-y pas formidable ?

Mais les gens ne comprennent pas. Ils ne voient qu’une pierre qui roule, sans volonté.


	2. Vivante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui fait d’elle ce qu’elle est.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Enfin vivante  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Toph Bei Fong et son père  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke & Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle est sans doute bizarre, cependant, quand elle entraîne Rae vers la cabine, cette dernière arbore un large sourire. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Un large sourire éclaire le visage de Toph quand son noble papa accède à sa requête folle d’apprendre la Maîtrise de la Terre.  
On lui a refusé le jardinage ou la poterie, activités plus calmes mais salissantes et surtout trop basses pour une demoiselle de son rang. La Maîtrise au moins a un certain prestige et le Seigneur Bei Fong suppose que pouvoir écarter de dangereux cailloux de son chemin lui rendra la vie plus facile.

Elle resplendit. Le masque de poupée de porcelaine qu’elle arbore d’habitude, en jeune dame bien éduquée, s’anime : une vraie fillette, bien vivante !


	3. Terre et eau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il reste plus forte qu’elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La terre est pourtant censée endiguer l’eau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnage :** Toph Bei Fong  
>  **Genre :** gen/un petit peu d’angst  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Konietzko & DiMartino, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Elle était forte pour eux."  
> d’après Haru_Raka sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : saison 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Elle était forte. Pour heurter ses positions, simplement, et ne parlons même pas d’ébranler, il fallait y mettre vraiment le paquet. Elle est née têtue, affirme-t-elle, ou alors elle l’est devenue très, très vite. Ses parents l’étaient déjà, un peu trop à son goût : il a fallu qu’elle tienne encore plus ferme pour survivre à son enfance enfermée sans péter les plombs.

Mais maintenant toutes les barrières ont cédé, plus rien ne lui résiste. Ni aucune roche ni même le métal.

Plus forte que Toph-le-plus-grand-maître-de-la-terre pourtant… il reste l’eau mouvante.


End file.
